The Ultimate Obsessions of Beast Boy
by Armas Ikuinen
Summary: Beast Boy has very 'Interseting' obsessions, we are not, by any means that his obsessions are crazy, we are just saying he has an interesting combination of obsessions...
1. Default Chapter

**The Ultimate Obsessions of Beast Boy:**

The titans were fighting CinderBlock, when suddenly, Beast Boys alarm went off.

"Oh, no!" He cried "I got to get home before…"

"Before what?" Robin asked.

"Uh, noting…" Beast Boy shyly implied. "Robin, can I go home now?"

"Sure, we can totally handle CinderBlock our selves." Robin said as he pointed at the other titans.

"I wonder why our partner Beast Boy, must return home." Starfire pondered.

'That, Starfire, shall always be a mystery, until someone finds out." Robin responded.

P.s. sorry that this first chapter is so short, I will make the second longer


	2. The clue of the first obsession

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans, but do own this computer, wait, no, it's my parent's computer, oww…

"I do not wish t worry you, Robin, but I have noticed that Beast Boy has been drooling in front of the TV for a whole hour now, and he has drooled so much, that half of our entertainment room is flooding." Starfire informed Robin.

"I've noticed, I am going to see what he is watching." Robin decided.

When Robin walked in to the entertainment room, Beast Boy was watching the TV screen with big eyes. From where Robin was standing, he couldn't properly see the screen, but he could see a large shirt with white and green stripes.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's head snapped back so fast, that Robin couldn't hide himself properly. Beast Boy reached for the remote, and turned the TV off.

Then Beast Boy turned into a mouse and sulked out of the entertainment room. Right at that moment, Starfire came in.

"Hello Robin. Did you figure out what Beast Boy was drooling over?" She asked

"He was drooling over some guy in a striped green and white shirt." He explained.


	3. That is a bit worrysome

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans, and I do not own Blues Clues, and I don't own my cousin who says Boos Coos.

"That is a bit worrisome!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yes, I know." Robin replied.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUIET? I'm trying to concentrate!" Raven raved. (Get it? Oh, never mind…)

"How long have you been here?" Robin asked.

"Long enough."

"So you know what kind of disturbing pain, our friend Beast Boy is inflicting on his brain?" Starfire wondered.

"Yes I do. Cy used to watch it when he was young, it's called Boos Koos." Raven explained.

Starfire and Robin stared at Raven for a few minutes, wondering what kind of evil show was called Boos Koos.

"OH, you mean BLUES CLUES!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes, that's what I said, Blues Clues." Raven explained. Starfire and Robin just stared at her for a few moments.

"Never mind…" Robin decided.


	4. A new discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own ze Teen Titans, or a blankie, but i do own a lot of magazines.

"Well, it's not that bad, I mean, I still sleep with my blankie…" Raven defended Beast Boy. "_Oh I didn't just say that…" _She whispered.

"Hi, y'all! Whazzup?" Cy said as he walked into the room. _"Did I come at a bad moment?"_ He asked/whispered to Robin. Robin nodded in response.

"Raven has a blankie?" The familiar, annoying (come on it IS annoying if he is taunting you) voice of Beast Boy echoed through the room.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Raven pointed out.

"Oh, yeeaah…" Beast Boy grinned. "I almost forgot." (honestly)

"What is going on?" Cy asked. Robin whispered the whole story into the robotic boy's ear.

Cy suddenly gained an ear-to-ear grin. "I never thought that Raven had _feelings_."

"I don't."

"Oh, oh…"

"Run Cy!!!" Robin indicated at the door. Cy took the offering and ran towards the door.

"You WILL pay!!!" Raven ranted as she floated toward the door. She got to the door before Cy, and made a portal to her own little world right in front of poor little Cy, who ran right into the uninviting portal, screaming.

"Don't worry, Robin, I won't hurt him, I'll just make a **_few_** **_adjustments_** to him." Raven explained, as she gracefully lunged toward the portal.


	5. Don't look back

Must I say this every time?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans, or any cool torture device, wait, I have a mouth, And I can taunt people!! MUAHAHA!!

"Don't come any closer, Raven." Cy screamed. Pointing his laser cannon at her. "Or I will shoot."

"Try it." Raven dared him. Cy shot his cannon at a duck and took a shot.

"What the?" Cy complained.

"Your silly contraptions do not work in MY world. In here, you are simply a fragment of my imagination." She laughed. "MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"

"I really don't like that laugh, it sounds so evil." Cy explained, taking a step backwards. Raven glared at him, his feet turned into roots, disabling him from taking an other step. "NO! RAVEN YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!" He cried.

But it was too late for reasoning, they were in her world, and she could do whatever she wanted to do to him. (Don't get any dirty ideas, you perv.) But worst of all, any evidence that she had done anything to him could be erased with a simple thought, and every one would think that he just went insane…

He wanted out.


	6. Sdd won't let me be

"Let's help our friend Cyborg." Starfire suggested.

"Yes, I do think that would be the best of choices." Robin agreed.

"I know, Raven has a mirror in her room that leads into her own world." Beast Boy pointed out.

"But what if she makes a few adjustments on us too?" Starfire asked.

"Then Beast Boy would stop drooling." Robin responded.

"Hey! I so do NOT drool."

"Uh, yea! How else would the entertainment room get so flooded?" Robin challenged.

"Uh, toilet?" Beast Boy joked.

"But Beast Boy, there is no sewage disposal device in the entertainment room." Starfire pointed out.

BOOM!!!!!

"Now there is." Beast Boy pointed to the floor.


	7. The glitch

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"I thought I saw a flash of Raven…" BeastBoy mumbled.

"Weird..." Cyborg said.

"I agree." Starfire explained.

"Wait, you're here Cyborg!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yea… Raven's world had some kinda glitch, so she let her grip a bit, and I escaped…"

"Is she still in her world?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh, she might die in there, you know…" Beastboy said happily.

"Uhuh, and you're happy, why?" Robin asked. "You're the one who secretly loves her."

"Yes, but only secretly…" Beastboy answered.


End file.
